


truth or dare

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Foreplay, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fifth round of drinks, Gunther proposes a game to the squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be like three sentences oops

"I've got a game," Gunther announces after the fifth round of drinks. Beer sloshes over the sides of his mug as he sits down at the table again, sliding another refilled jug to Auruo, who eagerly takes it up. 

Across the table, Levi, already feeling the heat of six pints in a row, has his boots up on the table and one arm thrown around the back of Petra's chair; she turns away and quietly sips at her beer when he loosens the cravat around his neck and finally tugs it off completely. "What's the game, then?" he asks, retrieving his mug from the table. 

Gunther swallows a mouthful and slams his mug down on the table, the wooden sound echoing in the empty hall. "Truth or dare."

"Oh, please," Auruo scoffs. 

"I haven't played that since I was in school," Petra mutters over the lip of her mug. 

"It's fun," Gunther exclaims. "Come on, let's play." He turns to Erd on his right, and nudges him with an elbow. "Aren't you up for a nice round of truth or dare?"

"I've never played before," Erd says, glancing out over his half filled mug.

Levi swallows. "Neither have I," he adds. 

"What?" Petra cries, and everyone suddenly turns to her. "Sorry," she continues, giggling, "It's just that, I thought everyone had played."

"I've never even heard of it," Levi says, casually adjusting his arm over the back of her chair. 

"It's such as stupid game," Petra starts with a sigh, but Gunther cuts her off.

"It'll be a lot more fun than when we were kids," he exclaims. "I promise- no, listen, it's so much more fun as adults."

Auruo smirks over his mug. "Why, because you can ask all the kinds of dirty questions you didn't as a kid?"

Gunther smirks, setting his mug down. "Exactly," he says. 

Levi raises an eyebrow. "What kind of game is this?"

"It's so stupid," Petra repeats.

"No, it isn't, it's fun," Gunther insists. "So we go around in a circle and you ask the person next to you-" He gestures at Auruo, "- truth or dare? And then, they say either truth or dare, and if they say truth, you ask them a question that they have to answer honestly. If they say dare, they have to do whatever dare you give them."

"Always pick truth," Auruo warns. 

Petra sighs, drumming her nails against her beer mug, and says, "I can't believe you actually want to play this game, are we ten year olds-"

"I'm bored," Levi says, his hand brushing ever so slightly against Petra's shoulder. "Let's play."

Gunther grins. "Good! And since you're being such a negative Nancy," he exclaims, turning to Petra, "you'll go first."

She frowns, chin in hand. "I thought it had to be the person next to you."

"We're changing the rules as we go," Gunther explains.

Auruo gives a mocking toast. "The best way to play games."

"So Petra..." Gunther takes a gulp of beer, then slams his mug down and stares hard at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she exclaims instantly.

"Always pick truth," Auruo repeats.

"Alright." Gunther sips at his beer and leans back in his chair, eyes dark in contemplation. "Hmm... okay, we'll start simple. If you had to pick-"

"Oh, god," Petra sighs, dropping her forehead into the palm of her hand.

"If you had to pick one person at this table to sleep with, who would it be?"

They fall silent, awaiting her answer; Erd raises a curious eyebrow and Auruo stares expectantly, while Levi quietly sips at his drink.

"Um..." Petra starts; she pauses, glancing around the table at each of them in turn, and after a moment of silence, her cheeks bloom a telltale sign of pink. "Well..."

"It's me," Auruo cries triumphantly, grinning as he slams his fist on the table, "You looked at me the longest, it's obviously me. Isn't it?"

Petra's smile slides into a scoff. "No," she exclaims, furrowing her brow. "No, it's not you, actually. There's someone else who I'd much rather pick over you."

"Who is it then?" Gunther prompts.

She gives a quiet cough. "It'd have to be, um, Levi, actually."

A surprised silence settles over the table, all of them staring at Petra with curious eyes. Auruo's jaw positively hangs open, and Gunther stares with raised eyebrows, a slight smile growing on his face.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Erd finally mumbles, returning to his beer.

Levi drops his feet from the table and jerks up straight, pulling his cravat back into place. The warmth has faded from his eyes and Petra turns away, cringing.

"This is hardly appropriate," Levi says curtly, and suddenly the air feels so much heavier.

Gunther drops his gaze. "You're right. Sorry... Captain."

Levi's chair grates against the tile floor as he pushes it out from the table, rising to his feet in one, deliberate motion. "We have training in the morning," he says, and his voice is cold, cutting through the silence, "I expect you all to be there on time. I'll see you tomorrow."

His boots echo into the empty hall as he marches out, swinging the door shut behind himself, and leaving his soldiers in an uneasy silence. Levi's half empty beer mug sits on the edge of the table, lingering.

"Good going, Petra," Auruo mutters.

"That wasn't my fault!" she exclaims, turning on him. Her cheeks flush red and her fingers clench together as she presses her fists into the table. She glares at Gunther. "You're the one who asked me the question!"

"That doesn't make it my fault," Gunther protests, fingers curled tightly around the handle of his mug. "I didn't know he'd react like that. He seemed fine!"

"Well, he's right," Erd says, cutting off the bickering. "Most people don't drink with their squad leaders, much less play truth or dare with them. We were a bit out of line."

Petra slumps back into her seat, cheeks red, and Gunther rubs his temples. "Let's just go to bed," he suggests, "and hopefully in the morning we'll be too hungover to remember this." 

That's what Petra prays to herself when she clambers into bed half an hour later, but six pints and butterflies linger in her stomach long into the wee hours of the morning. The sun breaks over the horizon and casts its rays into her window, half waking her from the restless sleep she'd endured for most of the night. She turns back over with a groan and shoves her face into a pillow, desperate for at least one hour of good rest before a long day of maneuver training. Just as she's drifting off again, something touches her forehead.

Petra jumps, and she smacks Levi in the face with her hair.

"Sorry," he murmurs, sinking into the bed next to her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you were mad at me," she exclaims in a whisper, but he pulls her in for a kiss, fingers brushing gently against her jaw, and when their lips part he eases her back down into bed, settling behind her, an arm around her waist. 

"Mm." Levi presses a kiss to her jaw, then another to her neck, and then still another.

"Levi," Petra mutters, clutching his hand in hers.

"Mm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Do I seem mad at you?" he whispers, fingers tugging gently at the hem of her shirt. She catches his hand and rolls over onto her back; he follows her motions naturally, his elbow sinking into the mattress as he props himself up and leans over her. 

"You seemed mad last night," Petra says, pulling his hand away from her shirt. He brushes it over her hair instead.

"You could have picked someone else," he says, but she shrugs.

"I had to be honest."

"Hm. Well, then it's good that you didn't pick anyone else, but still. This isn't..." He trails off, averting his gaze from her eyes before continuing. "This isn't something everyone needs to know about."

"I know." Petra tugs him down for a kiss and brushes her lips against his. "Imagine the scandal if infamous Captain Levi was caught canoodling with one of his subordinates." 

Levi pulls away, his gaze hard. "I'm serious, Petra."

She drops her smile. "I know.  _I know_."

"Okay." Levi drops down next to her, pulling their lips together again. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and lies back, reveling in the warmth, and she closes her eyes. Levi's hands trail up and down her body, give a teasing tug at her pajama bottoms, crawl up her abdomen, stop for a brief second to cup her breasts- " _Levi_ ," she sighs- and finally trace over her cheeks, fingers trailing outward to comb through her hair.

The bed creaks under his weight as he moves, sliding a leg over her waist and pinning his hands hands on either sides of her shoulders. 

"I'm not going to get any sleep, am I," Petra sighs. Levi hovers over her, lips pressed against her collarbone, and she can feel his smile against her skin.

"Would you rather sleep?" he murmurs, fingers tracing down one of her thighs. 

She giggles against the soft kiss that he presses to her lips. "No."

"Good." Levi kisses harder, tilts her chin up with a finger and bites at her lips, still smirking. "We still have an hour or two before training..."

"Mm. I think I'll go sleep with Erd."

"...what?"

"He was my second choice."

"Who was your third choice?"

"Auruo."

Levi pulls back and stares at her. "... _really_."

Petra yanks him in for a deep kiss, running one hand through his hair, and rubbing a strategically placed knee against his groin; she elicits the most beautiful groan in response. 

"Gunther's like a little brother to me," she says. "Mm, you're so hard already."

"He's older than you."

"A little brother who's older than me. Come on, take your pants off and get in me already."

Levi laughs, his breath hot against the skin of Petra's chest, and he kisses the top of each of her breasts before glancing back up at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "You are  _vulgar_."

"Mm, you like it."

He drops onto his elbows, her thighs already wrapping around his waist, and he kisses her deep, tugging their lips together as she wraps her fingers through his hair; her teeth edge at his lip, and Levi pulls away, staring at her for a split second before pressing a gentle kiss to her nose.

"You're mine," he growls, pulling away again. "You know that, right?"

"I'm yours," Petra laughs. "And you are mine."

"And I am yours," Levi echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> drunk levi squad is my favorite


End file.
